


Touch

by rainalin



Series: Chained [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Killer who likes to slit throats, Killer with a fondness for shiny knives, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Marking, Non-Consensual Sexual Touch, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, POV Minor Character, Spoilers: Chained, Unknowingly Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffrey obsesses about Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Um … obsessive behavior and a killer with a penchant for knives. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters of NCIS belong to lots of people that are not me. CBS and the guy that owns JAG also own these characters. I am just borrowing them. I promise to return them with little to no damage, so please look kindly upon my actions.

His eyes narrow as Lane takes Tony into the bedroom. He knew his partner wasn't happy about Tony's presence so he decides to keep an eye on them and sneaks up to the door. Peering around the frame, he freezes at the sight of Lane's hand resting intimately around Tony's throat. 

He can see how tense Tony is and thinks about how relaxes Tony was around him and is angry at Lane for making Tony uncomfortable. He'd known Lane was going to get in the way but hadn't anticipated this complication. Just thinking about Tony with anyone else is repulsive and he's determined Lane will pay for touching what's his. 

Retreating to the kitchen to plan, he prepares a cup of coffee to force himself to calm down. While he's looking for some sugar, Lane walks in and startles him. 

"What're you doing?"

Turning to face Lane, he stutters, "I … I ffixed some coffee f …for Tony. Would you llike s…some too?" 

Lane frowns at him and he pressed back into the kitchen counter as Lane reaches towards him. He blinks rapidly as Lane smirks and picks up the mug. "Tony won't need this."

He watches as Lane downs the drink. "Not bad. Could've been hotter, should probably work on that." 

Taking the empty mug from Lane, he frowns slightly, "ddidn't make it ffor you…."

Lane moves into his personal space, eyes narrowed threateningly and he gulps. 

"What did you say?" 

Folding into himself, he shivers as he stares into Lane's angry eyes, "S…sorry, Llane. Wwon't happen again." Shuddering at Lane's expression, he bolts, heading for the outdoors and the ambiguous safety of the forest beyond. The chase doesn't last long and he's audibly gasping for air as he stumbles in Lane's grasp. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…," his litany of apologies and increased shaking disgusts Lane, who drops his arm and sneers at him, "God, Jeffrey, you need to grow a spine. You'd be dead if it weren't for me."

He lowers his head and stutters agreement, "Y…you've bbeen g…good to me, L…Lane."

Snorting, Lane turns to head back to the cabin, "and don't you forget it. Now, we need to get rid of the tag-a-long and then we'll head out. By this time tomorrow, we'll be…." 

His control breaks as Tony is threatened and he yanks Lanes' head back, placing the knife against the vulnerable throat. He relishes the gurgle of fear and presses a tender kiss into Lane's hair. "I'm sorry, Lane. I don't think you'll be doing much of anything tomorrow. See, we've grown apart and, well, things change. 'Sides, I like Tony more than I've ever liked you. It's been … well, I can't say nice but …." 

With a careless twist of his wrist, the knife slices through skin and muscle and he smiles as he drops the body. Wiping the knife clean on the dying man's shirt, he returns to the cabin and washes the blood off his hands, changing his bloody clothes and stuffing them into a box. 

He isn't an idiot, no matter what Lane thought. There are too many things about Tony and their escape that make him nervous. And he trusts his gut. It's the only thing that's never lied or betrayed him. 

Scrawling an address on a handy piece of paper, he goes back to the body and places it in a pocket. After repositioning the body and covering it with scattered leaves, he's satisfied with the red herring he's left behind and heads back to the cabin where he notices the bike and has another idea. 

Once the stage is set to his satisfaction, he goes into the cabin and finally heads for Tony. 

Knowing Lane would've drugged the drink he'd forced on Tony, he isn't surprised to find Tony passed out on the bed. Smiling at the innocently seductive picture Tony presents, he crawls onto the bed and lets his eyes drink in the unconscious beauty. 

Unable to resist temptation any longer, he reaches out and runs a finger down Tony's throat, stopping where Lane's filthy hand had rested. Determined to erase the stain, he presses close-mouthed kisses against Tony's throat in an effort to erase any trace of Lane. 

When Tony moans softly, he comes back to himself and smiles in pleasure at the mark he's left behind. "Won't let you go now, Tony. You're mine."

With a final kiss dropped on Tony's lax lips, he curls up beside Tony and falls asleep listening to the steady sound of breathing. 

Tony's startled response to his presence the next morning arouses him and he barely manages to keep from jumping him. Still leery, he sets the stage for their departure, hoping against hope Tony will turn out to be trustworthy. 

When he sees Tony palm the phone, paranoia rears its ugly head and he carefully packs both knife and gun … just in case. 

The further they travel, the more Tony's actions seem at odds with his words and, preparing for the worst, he crawls into the backseat in order to keep an eye on Tony. He's pretty sure the brief taste of Tony he'd stolen last night is all he'll ever get. 

As they get closer to their destination though, he begins to doubt himself and, pulling into the lot, he focuses on the container filled with his future and shares another intimate moment with Tony. When the buyer shows up, alone, he hands the gun to Tony and takes a step of faith, leaving himself vulnerable, "Now. You're going to watch my back."

Seeing the casual way Tony handles the gun, paranoia blares a warning and he reaches for his trusty knife. Listening as Tony tries to talk him into turning himself in, he feels his heartbreak as old and new dreams crash and burn. 

Time is running out and, no matter how fond of Tony he is, he can't handle prison again, especially with four dead bodies behind him and no one to blame them on this time. 

So he makes a choice. 

Covering the mark he'd made on Tony's throat with his hand, he gives Tony another truth, "When I said no one ever treated me like you did … I meant that." 

He hears the answering truth in the shudder of Tony's body and smiles. Raising the knife, he pulls Tony's head back. 

No matter what happens next, he'll be touching Tony.


End file.
